


sleep tight

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Creative Differences, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman is determined to give Thomas the best night's rest ever.
Kudos: 6





	sleep tight

It was a beautiful place. The grass was plush, the trees were leafy, and the clouds were big and puffy. Roman couldn't help but breathe deeply and live in the moment, biding his time until he had to get started.

It was night and Roman had a job to do. 

As the facet that dealt with creativity, desires, and the ego, Roman was also in charge of Thomas' dreams. Be that in wakefulness or in sleep, Roman was there to provide. Creating sleep dreams was one of Roman's favourite things to do; the hidden symbolism, the drama, not to mention he could feed Thomas ideas for the waking world too. 

The downside to dealing with dreams and the subconscious was that Roman wasn't the only Creativity in the Mindscape. Remus had just as much sway concerning sleep. 

Normally it wasn't a problem. Roman was the good creativity and his functions were used more often, but Thomas had an important audition coming up. That meant that Virgil was being fussy, and when Virgil was fussy Thomas would turn to Remus, making Remus stronger. It was a terrible thing.

Roman wasn't going to let them harm Thomas in that way. 

The imagination was his home, and he was going to give Thomas the best dreams of his _life_. 

He summoned clones of Thomas' friends, and he sat them down in front of the television in a recreation of Thomas' living room. He turned Disney on, and set it to play every movie he could remember. He changed his outfit to resemble Thomas, and settled down amongst the clones. 

He focused, tugging at Thomas' drifting mind until Thomas saw what he saw. Movies, friends, and comfort. 

"Just listen, Thomas," the Joan-clone said, as if they had already been in a conversation. "If the aliens in Lilo and Stitch were real, why would they need to be breeding mosquitoes?" 

This was not what Roman had planned. "Maybe they need them for a type of alien to eat?" 

"I don't know," Joan said thoughtfully. "I think they were trying to get rid of the humans before they became a problem." 

"You think?" Roman asked. He couldn't look around, but he was certain Remus had already taken hold of the dream. 

"Yeah," Joan said. Their voice echoed as the living room fell away and Roman was sucked into the TV, which had been playing Lilo and Stitch. 

He grit his teeth and looked around. There was a high pitched buzzing in the air. He still looked like Thomas, so he still had hold of some of the dream. He started walking, trying to keep his emotions under control for Thomas. 

"Hello?" Roman said. 

"Hi!" Lilo replied, appearing beside him. 

Roman smiled at her. "Are we looking for experiments?" 

"Uh-huh," she nodded and pulled him along by his hand. "Stitch and I have been looking into the mosquito population,"

Roman didn't like the direction he was being taken. "Mosquitoes? Have you already found all six-hundred and twenty-five other experiments?" 

"Oh, right!" 

They appeared in Lilo's bedroom, and she had a book of all the experiments on her lap. "We did find them all, but you could come help us check on them, and make sure they're happy!" 

"Sounds fun!" Roman agreed. 

They walked down the beach, taking note of the experiments that worked there and whether they were happy or not. Roman was happy to see that they spent most of the night checking on the various experiments, and having other little adventures as Thomas went through his REM cycle. 

"Now we gotta find Stitch." Lilo said, consulting her book. "He's—u-n-n-n-happ-ppy." 

Roman paused and looked at the little girl. "Unhappy?" 

Lilo turned to him with glowing red eyes. 

"Uhh," Roman said, as he felt Thomas start to become scared. "Are you okay, Lilo?"

"Stitch is unhappy." She said, her voice having a technological edge, and being overlaid with other voices. "You made him unhappy, Thomas." 

"I didn't!" Roman said, frantically looking around for Remus. "We haven't seen Stitch all day, Lilo! Maybe he's just back home? We should go check," 

"Oh," Lilo said, back to being a little girl without glowing eyes. "You're right!" 

Roman breathed out a sigh of relief and forced the dream to end. He pushed Thomas toward simpler dreams that he would forget. 

Roman, free from the dream, shifted back into his own clothes and marched toward the section of the imagination that his brother infested. Thomas was going to have a good night, and if Roman had to fight his brother for that to happen, he was glad to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Remus, who tried to suck Roman into the tv to have him eaten alive by mosquitoes and also rip Remus, who tried to turn Lilo into a robot only to be thwarted at the last second both times


End file.
